Are we still in love?
by gOtjesiCuree
Summary: juss read it and im sure you'll lke it...


**Are We Still in Love?**

_If you have never heard or read Saikano before…let me fill you in on what it's basically about…_

_Let's see Chise and Shuji are just seniors in high school who are just a normal and perfect couple… psh… are you kidding me?... _

_There relationship is not as perfect although they're trying their best… Shuji's mouth cannot be controlled…he end's up yelling at Chise with the stupidest words ever… and Chise… she technically says sorry… ALL the time…_

_Well… the manga was incredibly sweet… but this is the way I wished it could've been… and by the way… if you're still confused on what's up… don't worry about it… I'll be telling you in the story… _

_so it's Shuji (the guy) 's point of view… so when I say I… it's Shuji talking… so here it is… enjoy_

_**Chapter 1:Still in Love**_

The high school she and I attend to is just above this hilltop where the calming blue seas are shimmering throughout Japan.

Huff…Stupid tourists don't really bother to come up here to just enjoy the view… Huff… The fact that I absolutely love this view is a deep dark secret…

"Shuji… Huff… wait…" said Chise as she was stepping slowly up the hill.

"You're really slow Chise…" I said looking to the side of the view.

"I'm sorry… I'm really… really… sorry…" said Chise with a smile as she finally stood up the hill next to me.

She's shy… clumsy… kind of dumb… I mean her grades are below average… but she's really skilled in math… like that would actually get her anywhere in the real world…

She always says sorry and she says she wants to get strong…

"Why don't you just take the bus? Like you always use to… I mean… we don't have to walk together." I said looking at Chise at the side of my eyes.

"But… Huff… I think… Huff… its right… Huff… to go together… Huff… I mean… Huff… we are a couple now… Huff…" said Chise completely out of breath.

Five days ago… Chise came up to me and asked me to be her boyfriend. I asked her why at first but she said she couldn't tell me, so I said yes… I mean… Chise is a cute girl…

Even though we're a couple… I feel like we're not even actually in love… like actual couples…

I looked at Chise and she looked so sad… it's probably my fault… I mean I always say things I don't really mean… sigh…

"Hey… Shuji… are we…" said Chise but stopped and continued walking forward.

Then she stopped walking again… she was acting rather strangely today… was she like drunk or something? Nah, I don't think she drinks.

She turned around and said, "Let's go… I'm sorry…"

Than she turned around again and began walking until I grabbed her wrist. "Sorry…for what?" I asked as I looked at her innocent and sweet face.

"Sorry for always…making you late to class…" replied Chise and I let go of her wrist and we both began walking…together.

_In front of the school building_

"Well then Chise… I guess you should get to class before you get into trouble…" I said while Chise was still walking just a little far behind me.

I looked at her and her face was completely red…I shouldn't have rushed her and just let her take her time.

She began laughing. "Class is almost over…I don't think that there's a point in going right now." replied Chise staring at me with such happiness.

"STUPID!" I yelled out loud by mistake and Chise's smile turned into a frown.

"Huh?" asked Chise completely clueless.

"Arg… that's not what I meant to say… I just…" I said but stuttered every word and I just couldn't say what I meant to say.

"Then…what did you mean to say?" asked Chise looking upset.

"Nothing…just forget it!" I yelled at her again and I ran upstairs to the balcony and I looked behind but I guess I scared Chise off.

I just sat there for the next twenty minutes thinking of Chise until I saw a shadow coming up the stairs. It was Chise.

"I brought us some food because I figured you were hungry." said Chise with a smile while walking towards me.

"Thanks." I replied while taking the noodles from her hand and then Chise sat next to me.

We just sat there eating with nothing to say…I just wanted to stay quiet before my mouth says something else that would make Chise upset or turn her smile upside down.

We both finished eating and I stood up while Chise stood up as well.

"Hey Shuji…out of curiosity…I was wondering… why did you bring yourself up here?" Chise asked leaning her arms out of the rails.

"I don't know…this view…I mean if you really look at it…it shows you where you're living…might not make any sense…but I secretly love this view…" I said and stopped because I wasn't supposed to tell anybody at all that I loved this view… nobody.

"I understand…how you feel about this view…it is lovely…and…it does seem to show me that I should be proud of where I'm living today…I think I love this view too." said Chise while scooting closer to me.

I stared at her as Chise leaned on my arm. "I never… told anyone…that I love this view so much." I said with a huge sigh.

"Well…you told me because your heart knew that you could tell me anything…right?" asked Chise lifting up her head and staring at me.

"I guess so…" I replied as I looked out to one of my favorite buildings…it was where my father worked…he was shot in the war…I never even got to say…goodbye.

"Hey Shuji…can I ask you a question?" asked Chise scooting even closer and closer to me.

"Sure…go ahead…" I replied still looking at my father's building.

"Are…we still in love?" asked Chise and I immediately stared at her as she stared at me.

"I don't know…are we really still in love Chise? Is us being together being in love?" I replied as Chise looked away.

Silence overtook our conversation…and…now we both had nothing to say. I didn't want to end this conversation because I had the exact same question for Chise.

"I still believe Shuji…that we're in love." said Chise has she broke the silence of our conversation.

I put my arms around her as she leaned her head on my arm again. "Maybe Chise…we should start falling in love…right now." I said clearing my throat.

"I'm sorry…maybe I shouldn't have asked that question." said Chise completely changing the subject.

"No…I'm glad you asked that question…made both of us think…and…made both of us start our love all over again." I replied as I leaned over to her and gave her a kiss.

At that moment…it was true…we did decide to start our love all over again. I did realize that day…that I had fallen in love with Chise.

_Five days later_

It's almost been a week since our first kiss and since we've started our love all over again.

To be honest…nothing much as changed…except the fact that Chise talks just a little bit more.

"Hey Shuji…I have a surprise for you." said Chise with a smile as she walked towards me.

"Cool…what's your surprise?" I asked with curiosity.

Chise took out a book that was labeled "diary". I was guessing at that moment my face was left with a blank expression.

"What's this all about?" I asked again still with a blank expression.

"Well…sometimes…I have things I don't want to say out loud…and…you know…maybe you do too…so we can write anything and everything we want to in our diary." said Chise while handing me the diary.

"Umm…how about you start off for us Chise?" I asked trying to avoid writing or receiving the diary.

"That's actually a great idea!" said Chise putting the diary away in her backpack.

"So what did you bring for us to eat today?" I asked while I heard my stomach growling.

"Oh…I forgot to bring lunch because my mind was on this diary…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…no more then really…I'm truly sorry…" said Chise with an expression of depression.

"Eh, forget it…I wasn't all that hungry." I replied while I heard my stomach still growling.

"Oh…but…I am kind of hungry…sorry…I'm really sorry." said Chise rubbing her stomach.

"It's okay…try not to be so hard on yourself…we can go to my house and I'll cook us something up…okay?" I asked putting my hands on her head.

"No…the least I could do is cook something up for both of us…sorry…I shouldn't have told you that I was hungry." replied Chise as she stood up and began walking away.

I quickly stood up and chased after Chise. "Wait…I kind of lied…I'm kind of hungry too…so umm… I don't mind cooking up something for the both of us." I said after I grabbed her wrist and began walking in front of her.

"No…Shuji…stop…I'm not hungry anymore…just go eat by yourself!" yelled Chise as she yanked her wrist out of the grasp of my hand.

I stared at her blankly as Chise covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to say that…" she said and began to cry.

"Look…Chise…the reason that I wanted to cook something up for the both of us was because…I wanted to eat with you!" I yelled back as I crouched low to the ground and embraced Chise.

We just sat there holding each other in one's arms. I wished this moment would last forever. Now I felt like I never wanted to let go of Chise, but eventually we had to let go of each other.

With my hands I crossed my fingers through Chise's. "Now let's go to my place and like I said I'll cook us up something…okay? And please don't say sorry." I said and began walking up the hill.

_At Shuji's place_

"Eh…it's kind of crappy here…but it's the best thing I have right now…so you're going to have to adjust staying here for a while." I said heading towards the kitchen.

I got out my pots and pans and got out a box of curry.

"Hey Chise…what would you like to drink?" I asked out loud but yet there was no response.

I headed out of the kitchen to find that Chise wasn't anywhere near the kitchen or my small living room. "Chise…where are you?" I asked and walked into my room.

"Did you draw all these?" asked Chise gently running her fingers around my paintings.

"Umm…yeah…they're not that great but I think that everything I draw is a fine masterpiece…no matter what anyone says." I replied scratching my head.

"I agree…your drawings are so…beautiful…I feel as if they've awakened my eyes…your paintings look as if they're you know…like reaching out for a soul." said Chise stepping away.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have come in here without asking…I'm oh so very sorry." added Chise and stepped out of my room and into the living room.

I stared at my paintings…trying to visualize what Chise visualized…but I couldn't see what she visualized. All I saw…were my paintings…nothing more nor nothing less.

I followed Chise into the living room completely forgetting about how hungry I was. I sat next to her on my two-seated couch.

"Hey Shuji…I hope you don't mind me asking…but…can you paint me a painting?" asked Chise with a smile.

"Sure…what kind of painting do you want?" I asked reaching my hand over to Chise's hand.

"Anything your mind is set too." replied Chise crossing her fingers through mine.

We just sat there…holding hands…and thinking. "Shuji…do you smell something burning?" asked Chise sniffing as she moved her head around.

"Oh my gosh…I completely forgot about the dinner I was cooking!" I yelled and ran towards the kitchen.

I touched the lid of the pot but it was completely hot and ended up burning my hand. Chise came running in and turned the stove off.

"Are you alright?" asked Chise as she opened the freezer and got out ice and began rubbing it on my hands.

"I'm sorry…when I smelt the burning food…I should've just gone to the kitchen myself instead of telling you…I really am sorry." said Chise until I put my arms around her and gave her a hug.

"…Are you crying Shuji?" asked Chise putting her arms around me.

It was true…I was crying…because…I never knew someone cared so much about me…not even my own parents cared about me as much as Chise did.

"Chise…I love you…" I said as tears were falling to the ground and as I was squeezing Chise tighter and tighter.

"Shuji…I love you too." replied Chise and I felt her wet tears on my shirt.

I had finally said it…and…she ended up feeling the same way about me.

I let go of her and she let go of me. We just stared into each other's eyes. She leaned over and kissed me but she let go quickly after and looked up. "Sorry…" said Chise while pieces of her tears kept falling down her cheeks. I decided to let my words all be combined in a kiss. So I leaned over and kissed her.

We let go of each other. "Umm…want to watch a movie?" I asked while walking out of the kitchen.

"That would be nice." replied Chise while following me to the couch.

We began watching a movie with our hands held. I looked at Chise and I saw her eyes helpless and fallen into deep sleep.

I turned off the movie and I went to sleep on Chise's lap.

_The next day_

I opened my eyes but I still felt half-asleep. I was sleeping on the couch…alone. Chise was gone.

"Chise…where are you?" I yelled as I stood up stretching. I searched through my apartment but Chise was nowhere to be found.

I grabbed my coat and walked outside. I guess Chise left without even telling me. Then as I looked ahead I saw Atsushi.

I walked towards him while he was looking at something. "Hey Atsushi…what's up?" I asked trying to see what he was looking at.

"Oh…hi Shuji…I was just browsing through newspapers and looking at pictures of the new celebrities." replied Atsushi placing the newspaper back in its place.

"I see…" I said looking around to see if there were any signs of Chise.

"Hey Shuji…where were you last night?" asked Atsushi picking up another newspaper.

"I was with Chise…" I replied looking down knowing that Chise wasn't even close to being around here.

Then suddenly the ground started to shake. I looked up at the sky and there were a million planes planting bombs at the buildings.

"Earthquake!" yelled Atsushi and began running towards the even more dangerous side.

"Atsushi…don't be an idiot and get back here!" I yelled and had no choice but to chase after him.

I looked around and there was no trace of Atsushi until I saw his hand under a building. I ran towards him yelling out his name.

Then a building was about to collapse on me making me bleed severely. I looked at Atsushi has I used all my strength to remove the pieces of the buildings. I stared at him and he was completely covered in blood.

"Shuji…you should've just let me die." said Atsushi looking at me.

Strangely, I stood up and began running. I had no idea where I was running to. It was as if my heart was leading me somewhere.

There I saw a shadow behind the dusts. It was…Chise. Her arms were mechanical and it seemed as if she was the one destroying everything around her.

"Ch-Ch-Chise?" I stuttered while walking towards her with fear in my heart.

"I'm sorry Shuji…I had to become this…this…thing." replied Chise with her arms back to normal.

I immediately embraced her tightly. I didn't care what she destroyed…I was just glad to know I didn't lose her. I truly did love Chise and I wouldn't change that no matter what happened.

"I'm just glad…that you're safe Chise." I said completely out of breath while still holding her in my arms.

_A week later_

I sat here at the balcony again…with a lot of thoughts running across my mind. I thought Chise was a human…but I guess I was wrong.

I saw Chise heading towards me while waving her hand hi. She sat down next to me handing me a bowl of curry.

"Thanks…" I said receiving the curry and I began eating slowly.

"So…exactly what were you that day?" I asked still chewing and biting while Chise just played around with her food.

"Shuji…I am the ultimate weapon." replied Chise staring at me while I stared at her.

"What's the ultimate weapon supposed to be exactly?" I asked putting my empty bowl aside.

"I don't know… I just know that I'm the ultimate weapon." replied Chise with a cough.

"You'll be human again though right?" I asked while drinking this Japanese drink.

"I don't know that either…I doubt it though…the way my body is…I think it's impossible to become a human again…although at times I'm human…but at times I become the ultimate weapon." replied Chise looking at me with at the side of her eyes.

"Are you saying that they just inserted mechanical stuff without you knowing!" I asked in shock looking at her.

"I guess so…" replied Chise until I heard something beeping.

Chise reached for her backpack and she got what seemed to be a pager. "Oh…well I have to go now…you know…I have to become the ultimate weapon…to protect people." she said and stood up and began running while waving goodbye.

She came running back to me. "What's wrong?" I asked while Chise was grabbing something out of her backpack.

It was that…that…that…diary…I took it from her hands and she began to run again.

_At home_

I turned on my playstation and began well playing a game. I'm playing a game while my girlfriend is defending our country.

I stood up and opened the diary…wow…Chise sure had a lot to say.

_Shuji…thank you for being so calm today and thank you for pretending that you liked the curry I made you._

_I'm glad that we're still in love…I don't know what I would've done without you by my side._

_Me being the ultimate weapon was a secret and you were the last person that I wanted to be seen as the ultimate weapon._

_People have always been able to protect me…but yet I have nothing to give in return. _

_I know I'm weak but I try harder and harder to become stronger then ever…just like you Shuji…_

_I wanted to tell my parents of whom I really am…but what would they say when they saw their daughter as a machine?_

_My dreams of becoming human are being shattered…I can't become fully human again no matter what I do._

_I would understand if you want to leave me because I'm not who you thought I was._

_Shuji…this month has been very happy with you…and…you're the one who has awakened my heart…I truly do love you Shuji…for everything you are…_

I stared at the diary with a blank expression. I quickly stood up and ran outside trying to find Chise.

(By the way when Shuji left…he didn't read the whole entry…well yes he did but he didn't read the part where it said _I'm sorry Shuji…I really am…_)

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
